


Long Past Time

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>You sent me away and now you're angry that I went</i> - what if Finn went to see Rae after his first time with Olivia. Based on a plotbunny I posted <a href="http://sevendeadlyfun.tumblr.com/post/84027534328/so-i-keep-having-this-idea-for-a-mmfd-fic">on Tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Past Time

He doesn't so much knock on her door as stumble blindly into it. He's piss drunk, exhausted, and near tears. Later he will be amazed at his ability to stand, let alone do something as complicated as knock on a door. But right now it's late and the pain in his body doesn't even touch the rawness that's settled in his chest. He thinks that if he doesn't find a way to bleed off some of the pain, he'll fucking explode.

So he's standing - well, leaning - on Rae Earls door, looking for answers to questions he's too wasted to remember. All he knows is that she's his girl. Was his girl. Should be his girl.

The door swings open and he stumbles, the loss of support sending his head reeling.

“What. The. Fuck. Are you doin’?” She’s standing at the door, her striped dressing gown tied tight around her, and he’s not sure he’ll ever be able to right himself.

“Fallin’ down,” he answers honestly. “Can I come in?”

She stares at him, and he can’t tell what she sees. He thought he knew – thought she liked him, loved him maybe – but he’s too drunk and tired and beat to remember what her eyes looked like when he thought it was love. He just wants to lie down with her and shut out all the noise.

She steps out of the doorway and it’s better than an engraved invitation. 

“Where’s your mum?” he asks, voice too loud for the dark and silent entryway. He can smell the booze and the smoke and the thick odor of sex clinging to his skin. Rae’s nose wrinkles and he knows she can smell it too. 

“Out for a date with Karim,” she tells him flatly. “Guess the whole towns up for a good drunken shag.”

“Rae,” he says, reaching out a hand and then letting it drop. He couldn’t keep her before, when he thought it was love. He’s not sure why he thinks he can hold on to her now. 

“What?” she shouts, putting her hands out to hold him away. “Done with Olivia and thought you’d pop round for a debrief? Or did you think I wouldn’t notice you smell like –“

“Like what, Rae?” His voice, already loud, booms across the house and she flinches. “Like what? You didn’t want me, yeah? Made that perfectly clear. So what the fuck is wrong with spending time with someone who does want me?”

It’s crap. He’s desperate to get out of his own skin. He was pretty desperate to get out of Olivia, if he’s being honest. As soon as he slid inside her very willing body, he wanted to get out – it felt wrong, touching her. Like he was cheating on Rae.

Standing in her front entryway, sweat and come drying sticky on his body, it still feels like he did something wrong. 

“Go home, Finn, “ she says, and it’s almost a whisper. He can hear the tears hiding in the corners of her eyes, the quiver in her voice, and he wants to hold her, to kiss her, to give her a million reasons to stay tucked up next to him. But she didn’t want him to do any of those things. 

“Aye, “ he says. “It’s past time I was going.”


End file.
